


[Podfic] How I Stopped Worrying and Learned to Love Science

by RsCreighton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Convenient truth pollen, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Making out against a window, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tropes, and also some frottage, and on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: It's not like Jim knew the orange flower had psychotropic qualities.





	[Podfic] How I Stopped Worrying and Learned to Love Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UstolemyNAME](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How I Stopped Worrying and Learned to Love Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785643) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



> Thank you to museaway for having blanket permission! <3
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ustolemyNAME! <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### How I Stopped Worrying and Learned to Love Science: 17:06

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20How%20I%20Stopped%20Worrying.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20How%20I%20Stopped%20Worrying.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 17:06
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20How%20I%20Stopped%20Worrying.m4b) | **Size:** 8.1 MB | **Duration:** 17:06

  
---|---


End file.
